Skullboys: Revamped
by bh87f
Summary: A Skullgirls fic featuring my OCs who are all genderbent unique counterparts of the existing cast, and where the Skullheart is not only limited to women. A revised version of my old fic of the same name. Please Rate and Review.
1. Meet Walker and Francis

AN: This is a revised version of my old fic of the same name. With all the new DLC characters, and having a look back on my OCs, I thought I should probably try to redo everything. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Walker**

 **Gluttonous Brute**

* * *

"Hey, boss!"

"Hm?"

Inside a warehouse close to some docks was a group of various men, with various different features, and all wearing black jackets with a symbol of a shield with skull and crossbones on their backs. One of them who had a scrawny build and spiky red hair ran in with a group behind him holding another person who only had a white tank top.

The 'boss', who was sitting on top of some crates and shrouded by the shadows pulled a cigarette out of his mouth "What is it, Tim?"

"We got him, boss! The dirty, back-stabbing bastard that tried to sell us out!" He yelled as he pointed towards the restrained man.

"Oh?" The boss jumped down and let the light illuminate his figure. He was a black-haired man with black eyes, and wore black leather pants, black spiked boots, and a black shirt that also had the shield and skull and crossbones symbol, covered by a black jacket "Good job, boys."

"No problem, boss!"

He walked passed the scrawny boy as he patted his shoulder, and approached the man as the other members backed away.

"Walker, I can explain-"

Walker interrupted him by grabbing him by his throat and lifted him up.

"There's nothing to explain. You tried to get rid of us, so you decided to team up with the cops and told them of our little plan."

"Walker, wait-"

"You put me _and_ my boys in danger." Walker brought the man back onto his knees but still kept a grip on his neck "I thought you were smart enough not to mess with us."

"Walk-"

"I aughta rip your throat out right this second!" He said as he tightened his grip.

"Wa-Wait, I got info!"

"Hm?" Walker loosened his grip, but still held onto him "What kinda info?"

"I-It's about the Skullgirl! You know, the one you've been looking for?!"

Walker raised one of his eyebrow "Go on."

"She-she's been spotted in Little Innsmouth, hanging around them gillies!"

"Watch it! I've got a couple of crew members who are 'gillies'." He then pushed him to the ground and let go "But you did give me something good, so I'll let that slide."

The man smiled and laughed lightly "So, we're good?"

Walker smirked in response "I don't know. Should I let him go, Beelzebub?"

His jacket suddenly closed up by itself, and a giant red eye opened at the center.

"He's an inedible scum, but I am hungry, so I can't complain." The jacket named Beelzebub said.

"What the...?! A Parasite...?!"

"Beelzebub, say hello to our ex-informant."

"Hello." Beelzebub closed his eye and formed a giant protruding mouth with tentacles that wrapped themselves around the man "Goodbye."

The man screamed as he tried to grab onto the ground and Beelzebub pulled him into his mouth. He closed his mouth and ate him whole.

"Next time, get me a dame. Preferably with blonde hair. I heard they taste great."

"Whatever, Bub." Walker took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it onto the ground "I'll be out for a moment, fellas."

"Need some help?" Said one of the members, who appeaed to be a humanoid bull with a nose ring and blue fur.

"No, Rus, I'll be fine on I my own." He turned to Tim "Take care of the place, and make sure these morons don't screw up while I'm gone."

"Sure thing, boss!"

Walker walked outside and away from the docks.

"So, we heading out to Innsmouth?" Beelzebub asked.

"Yup, I'm feeling a little hungry. And I heard that they're serving a Skullgirl special."

* * *

 **Francis**

 **Arme'd and Dangerous**

* * *

At one of the New Meridean's swanky apartment complex, was a man and about 10 women in bathing suits in a hot tub on a balcony. The man had olive skin and white hair. Despite the color, he had the face of a young man with blue eyes.

"Oh, Francis, you're so daring." One of the woman placed her hand on the man's chest.

"Hey, hands off!"

"No fair!"

"Back off, hussy!"

"Ladies, ladies, please." The man told them in a French accent "There's enough of me to go around."

Just then, a phone rang on the table near the hot tub.

"Pardon." He left the hot tub and answered the phone "Bonjour." He listened to the other person, then frowned and sighed. He turned to the other women "My apologizes mademoiselles, it seems I have work to do."

"Aw."

"Don't worry, when I come back I'll make it up to all of you."

"Really?" Some of them said.

"Like I said, there's enough of me to go around."

As the women remained in the bathtub, Francis entered his penthouse apartment.

"What is it, Vitale?" He said in an American accent.

 _"I've got a job for you. I need you to come on down."_ Vitale said.

"And I was so looking forward to an evening with beautiful women."

 _"Just come to my office, Francis."_

"Yeah, yeah." He hung up the phone and took a pair of black pants, a black suit jacket, a black beret, and a white and black-striped shirt

"Looks like we've got work, Elastique."


	2. Meet Mage and Arsenalite

**Mage  
**

 **The Great and Young  
**

* * *

At a park located within New Merridean, a crowd of people were gathered in front of a gazebo. This gazebo had a backdrop of the night sky with stars and black curtains on it. On the front was a sign reading "The Great and Young Mage".

"Mage? A bit of a bland name."

"And young? Must be a kid."

"I think he's about to find out that this is different to a neighborhood magic show."

From behind the curtains, a boy was staring out into the crowd, and heard their comments.

"Don't worry. I'll give the best show you people can imagine."

Everyone soon quiet down as they heard a drum roll coming from the gazebo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to astound, amazed, stupified, and awed. He's a young talented magician who travels across the world, bringing nothing but brilliance. Put your hands together for the one, the only, MAGE!"

The boy then came out from the curtains, wearing a typical magician's outfit. A dark blue top hat, suit jacket, pants, and cape, black formal shoes, white gloves, a black bowtie, and a white mask with golden outlines. In his right hand was a black wand with white ends.

"Thank you, thank you, hold your applause!"

Contrary to the boy's statement, there were only a few people clapping, and even then, it was light slow clapping.

"Well, then allow me to perform my first trick." He then pointed his left hand to the side "Please welcome my lovely assistant, Lady."

The entire male audience then stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at the sight of a short-haired blonde woman in a red dress walk onto the stage. Some of them even drooled at the sight. In contrast were the women who were just staring at the men in disgust.

"And now, for my first trick, I will pull a rabbit out of my hat."

Lady brought out a table from behind the curtains and placed in the center of the stage, where Mage placed his top hat. He pulled his sleeves back and reached into the hat and what he pulled out was...a chicken.

"Oops, that's not a rabbit."

Most of the audience thought of it as a fluke trick, but a few realized it was an impressive trick for a beginner.

"Let's try that again..."

He reached inside and this time pulled out...a kitten. Then a penguin. Then a dog. Then a chipmunk. Then a duck. Finally, he pulled out...

"I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, it seems I only had a hare, not a rabbit."

At this point, the audience were actually rather impressed with the amount of animals the young magician was able to pull out. The animals then were lead to backstage...by the hare.

"And now, for my next trick!"

What followed was a series of extraordinary magic tricks. The sword in the box trick, only with the box to completely disappear into doves, and the assistant, Lady coming out from the backstage, the water to milk trick, only with it also pouring out soda and wine, and a card trick, where he guessed the cards of 10 different audience members correctly at the same time.

Finally, after the spectacular show, everyone poured money into the floating top hat of Mage. He then pulled the hat back and placed it onto his head as the money seemingly disappeared.

"Thank you! You've been a great audience!" He said before disappearing off the stage in a puff of smoke, along with the props, his assistant, and the stage.

A few minutes after the show ended, a carriage pulled by horses was seen exiting the city. Inside the carriage was something akin to a dressing room. There was a desk with mirrors and supplies on it, a couch, a screen, and a wardrobe. Lady was at the front holding onto the reigns of the horses. Mage was sitting on the couch with the hare, who now had a red bowtie. It was holding the money from the show.

"Wow, we really raked in a lotta cash, Sir." The hare spoke.

"It was an excellent show." Lady said.

"It was successful, but that's not what we came here for, remember?" He then heard a tapping at the door. He opened it and in flew in a small being who wore the same suit, mask, and hat as Mage...except it didn't have a body "Houdini, did you find anything?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, nothing useful."

"Damn." Mage quietly cursed "We'll have to move on to the next town."

There was then a fast beeping sound which came from the mirror, which started to flash red. Mage approached the mirror and he opened the desk which hid a console. He pressed a button and the mirror showed the image of an old man.

"Dr. Avian."

"Mage, this is an emergency. The alarms are blaring. The Skullgirl is on the loose." Dr Avian told him.

"Where?"

"She's located at the south of New Meridian, just around the outskirts. I need you to head there quickly, we're sending Peacock your way, too."

"Patricia, huh?" Mage pulled his hat down and smiled "I haven't seen her in a while." He lifted his hat up "Don't worry, Dr. Avian, we'll get that Skullgirl in no time."

"I'm counting on you both." The mirror then flashed back to its original image.

"Lady."

"You got it, Sir."

* * *

 **Arsenalite**

 **For the Queen**

* * *

"All teams, this is Wolf 1. Report in. Over."

"Eagle 2, reporting in. Over"

"Elephant 3, reporting in. Over."

"Badger 4, reporting in. Over."

A man in a dark blue version of the Black Egrets outfit, with the exception of the armband being black and having the image of a wolf, and that he doesn't have an Egret helmet, showing his buzz cut hairstyle, along with a few other soldiers in the same outfit, only with a helmet, were on a catwalk overlooking what appears to be thugs handling boxes of whatever they contain.

"Eagle 2. What is your location? Over." The man said into his right arm.

"Eagle 2 is at the nest. We've got you covered. Over." A woman on the other end responded.

"Roger that. Remember to only wound the target. Over."

"Copy that. Over."

"Elephant 3. What's your status? Over."

"Elephant 3 has taken care of all the hostiles outside-Hey, hey, watch it! Sorry, one of the boys dropped the containers. Over." A man on the other end said.

"Roger that. Over. Badger 4. Have you finished your objective? Over."

"Badger 4 has deployed all the explosives. This things gonna get real loud. Over." A gruff man said on the other end.

"Right. Detonate on my mark, over." He then turned to the soldiers with him "When that bomb goes, open fire."

"Roger." They responded.

He peeked over to see the thugs below them "Now!"

There were a few explosions far apart, disorienting the thugs below. The leader and his soldiers then stood up and fired at the thugs below. They were too slow to react, so most of them were taken care of quickly.

At the back, a suited man with the upper right part of his face made covered in wood, decided to run for it. As he exited out the back he quietly skidded around the side...

When a bullet ran through his leg.

"Gah! Dammit!"

The leader hopped down and checked around for any thugs who were still alive.

"This is Eagle 2. We got him. You'll find him out the back."

"Roger. Nice job, Scope. Hank, Dynamite, pick up our guest."

"You got it, boss."

"Sure thing, boss."

"Hm?" The man noticed a beeping sound coming from his communication device in his ear "Who could've picked up this channel?" He then pressed a button on it.

"ARSENALITE, SIR!"

"Ah, sunuva-!" He took the comms out of his ear and rubbed the inside with his pinky, and placed it back "What is it, Molly?"

"Just wanted to see to make sure that you've completed your mission."

"I have, it was a success."

"Great, cause your team is needed back here."

"Really, now? On whose orders?"

"Princess Parasoul's."


End file.
